Aqua Whip
Aqua Whip (Flood Strap in the Japanese arcade) is a Water Move Card. Statistics Arcade Stats It is the first Attack Move for Water and was the first Water Move released. *Names **Japanese Kanji: 龍河鞭攻 **Taiwanese: 水龍神鞭 (Water Dragon Whip) *Attribute: Water *Sign: Paper *Power boost: 200 (Non-Critical); 300 (Critical) *Technique boost: 50 *Usage Condition: This Move activates when you win with Paper. *Effect: Shoot a lasso of water from your mouth to grab your opponent, then swing them around and smash them into the ground! Availability *Japanese **1st Edition (New; 水-03; ft. Amargasaurus vs. Ceratosaurus) **2nd Edition (041-水; ft. Amargasaurus vs. Ceratosaurus) **3rd Edition (037-水; ft. Irritator vs. Einiosaurus) **2006 Rainy Season Limited Edition (037-水; ft. Camarasaurus vs. Ankylosaurus) **4th Edition (046-水; ft. Spinosaurus vs. Ouranosaurus) **5th Edition (057-水; ft. Baryonyx vs. Pachyrhinosaurus) **2006 Winter Season Limited Edition (061-水; ft. Suchomimus vs. Torvosaurus) **6th Edition (069-水; ft. Saltasaurus vs. unknown) **2007 1st Edition (061-水; ft. Amargasaurus vs. Sauropelta) **2007 1st Edition+ (061-水; ft. Amargasaurus vs. Sauropelta) **2007 2nd Edition (081-水; ft. Patagosaurus vs. Dilophosaurus) **2007 3rd Edition (077-水; ft. Opisthocoelicaudia vs. Torosaurus) **2007 4th Edition (078-水; ft. Shunosaurus vs. Tsintaosaurus) **2007 4th Edition+ (088-水; ft. Shunosaurus vs. Tsintaosaurus) **Gekizan 1st Edition (047-水; ft. Ampelosaurus vs. Carcharodontosaurus) **Gekizan 2nd Edition (054-水; ft. Isisaurus vs. Tarchia) **Gekizan 3rd Edition (058-水; ft. Isisaurus vs. Yangchuanosaurus) **Kakushin 5th Edition Super Ω (007-水; ft. Super Camarasaurus vs. Ceratosaurus(?)) *English **Original Edition (New; Water-03; ft. Amargasaurus vs. Ceratosaurus) **1st Edition (Water-03; ft. Amargasaurus vs. Ceratosaurus) **2nd Edition (046-Water; ft. Spinosaurus vs. Ouranosaurus) **3rd Edition (057-Water; ft. Baryonyx vs. Pachyrhinosaurus) **4th Edition (061-Water; ft. Suchomimus vs. Torvosaurus) **5th Edition (069-Water; ft. Saltasaurus vs. unknown) **2008 Special Edition (048-Water; ft. Camarasaurus vs. Ankylosaurus) **Series 2 1st Edition (061-Water; ft. Amargasaurus vs. Sauropelta) **Series 2 2nd Edition (080-Water; ft. Patagosaurus vs. Dilophosaurus) **Series 2 3rd Edition (077-Water; ft. Opisthocoelicaudia vs. Torosaurus) **Series 2 4th Edition (088-Water; ft. Shunosaurus vs. Tsintaosaurus) *Taiwanese **1st Edition (New; 水-03; ft. Amargasaurus vs. Ceratosaurus) **1st Edition Extension (水-03; ft. Amargasaurus vs. Ceratosaurus) **2nd Edition (046-水; ft. Spinosaurus vs. Ouranosaurus) **3rd Edition (061-水; ft. Suchomimus vs. Torvosaurus) **4th Edition (069-水; ft. Saltasaurus vs. unknown) **2008 Special Edition (048-水; ft. Camarasaurus vs. Ankylosaurus) **New 1st Edition (061-水; ft. Amargasaurus vs. Sauropelta) **New 2nd Edition (080-水; ft. Patagosaurus vs. Dilophosaurus) **New 3rd Edition (077-水; ft. Opisthocoelicaudia vs. Torosaurus) **New 4th Edition (088-水; ft. Shunosaurus vs. Tsintaosaurus) Aqua Whip Card 5.png|Aqua Whip arcade card (Japanese 1st Edition) Aqua Whip Card 9.png|Aqua Whip arcade card (Japanese 2006 Winter Season Limited Edition) AquaWhipJap20071st.jpg|Aqua Whip arcade card (Japanese 6th Edition) Aqua Whip Card 10.png|Aqua Whip arcade card (Japanese 2007 2nd Edition) Aqua Whip Card 8.png|Aqua Whip arcade card (Japanese 2007 3rd Edition) Aqua Whip Card 7.png|Aqua Whip arcade card (Japanese 2007 4th Edition+) Aqua Whip Card 6.gif|Aqua Whip arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 1st Edition) Aqua Whip Card 2.jpg|Aqua Whip arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 2nd Edition) Aqua_Whip.gif|Aqua Whip arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 3rd Edition) Aqua Whip Card 4.gif|Aqua Whip arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 5th Edition Super Ω) Aqua Whip Card 3.jpg|Aqua Whip arcade card (English 2008 Special Edition) AquaS22nd.jpg|Aqua Whip arcade card (English S2 2nd Edition) AquaS24th.jpg|Aqua Whip arcade card (English S2 4th Edition) Anime Stats *Attribute: Water *Owner: Gavro (Space Pirates) *Used By: Baryonyx (2nd) *Appeared: Dinosaurs, Ninjas, and Bears! Oh, My! *Used to Defeat: None *Effect: Shoot a lasso of water from your mouth to grab your opponent, then swing them around and smash them into the ground! *Other: Gavro had his Baryonyx use it to attack Ace, but Chomp knocked Baryonyx over, breaking his use of the Move and freeing Ace. TCG Stats *Attribute: Water *Sign: Scissors *Card Code: DKCG-114/160, DKTA-057/100 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From (DKCG): 06 4th/S1 2nd/Tai 2nd arcade card *Image From (DKTA): 07 1st/S2 1st/New 1st arcade card *Effect: :+1000; (Only a Scissors Water Dinosaur can use this Move.) Aqua Whip TCG Card 2 (French).jpg|Aqua Whip TCG card (DKTA) Trivia *Artwork from its various arcade cards is also seen on the TCG Move Cards Acid Rain (06 3rd) and Drowning Deluge (06 5th). *This was the first Water Move Card created by Sega. Gallery Aqua Whip (Baryonyx) 10.jpg|Baryonyx using Aqua Whip on Ace Aqua Whip.png|Aqua Whip performed by Dicraeosaurus on Charonosaurus in the arcade game Navigation Category:Move Cards Category:Anime Category:Arcade Category:DS Game Category:TCG